Longing for Love
by Shiroi Maho
Summary: After the birth of Princess Selenity, the only child of the moon kingdoms Queen (Serenity), an agreement was made between the kingdom of the Moon and the one of Earth. The earths first crowned Prince, Endimiyon, and the Moon Kingdoms only Princess, Seleni
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa mina-san! I know I'm not very good at sticking to one fic, but I've decided to delete everything and start from scratch. I will use all of my own ideas, and maybe borrow a few from some things I see. So this will be the first in a series of new fics to come, a fiction on the anime I know most about and have watched all the way through, Bishojo Senshi Sera Muun. I will be using the original Japanese names, but don't worry if your not familiar with them I will put a list after the summary and disclaimer telling you who is who.  
  
Summary: After the birth of Princess Selenity, the only child of the moon kingdoms Queen (Serenity), an agreement was made between the kingdom of the Moon and the one of Earth. The earths first crowned Prince, Endimiyon, and the Moon Kingdoms only Princess, Selenity, were betrothed. At this time Endimiyon was four years older than his betrothed, meaning the age difference caused a slight problem between the two. While Selenity was still just a child, Endimiyon was maturing and fast. After argument when Selenity was just 7, they decided it would be better if she continued her stay when she was a little older and more mature. And Endimiyon was in for the shock of his life.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bishojo Senshi Sera Muun, but I do own all my fanarts and my website (jointly with my best friend)  
  
Characters:  
  
Princess Selenity (Usagi) - Princess Serena  
  
Prince Endimiyon (Mamoru) - Prince Darien  
  
Rei Hino - Raye (Sailor Mars)  
  
Ami Mizuno - Amy Anderson (Sailor Mercury)  
  
Makoto Kino - Lita (Sailor Jupiter)  
  
Minako Aino - Mina (Sailor Venus/V)  
  
Setsuna - ? (Sailor Pluto) [a/n what is Pluto's English name?]  
  
Haruka - ? (Sailor Uranus)  
  
Michiru - ? (Sailor Neptune)  
  
Hotaru - ? (Sailor Saturn)  
  
Jadeite - Jedite  
  
Nephrite - Nephlite  
  
Zoicite - Zoycite  
  
Kunzite - Malachite  
  
Naru Osaka - Molly Baker  
  
Umino Gurio - Melvin  
  
Sakurada Haruna - Miss Haruna (Miss H)  
  
Motoki Furuhata - Andrew  
  
Yuuichiro Kumada - Chad  
  
? - Greg [a/n I'm not sure of his Japanese name]  
  
Natsumi and Seijuurou - Ann and Alan  
  
Ages: Important! Do not skip!  
  
Selenity - 7 (1st Chapter) 16 (all others)  
  
Endimiyon - 11 (1st chapter) 20 (all others)  
  
Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Natsumi and Seijuurou - 1 year older than Selenity  
  
Naru, Umino, and Greg - Same age as Selenity  
  
Haruka and Michiru - 2 years older than Selenity  
  
Motoki - Same age as Endimiyon  
  
Setsuna, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite, and Sakurada - 5 years older than Endimiyon  
  
Hotaru - 8 years older than Endimiyon  
  
Ok now that is out of the way, time to get on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Longing for Love - by Yohan-chan  
  
Prologue  
  
After the birth of Queen Serenity's daughter, there was mush rejoicing throughout the kingdoms allied with the Moon. Celebrations continued for weeks, with many balls being held. The most splendid of all however was the 'one'. It took place upon the moon, in the royal palace ballroom. Not only did it celebrate the birth of the moon kingdoms only heir, but also of the final strand tying together the alliance of the Moon and Earth. The betrothal of Selenity and Endimiyon.  
  
Queen Serenity sat upon her throne, watching from her position her Royal court enjoying the festivities. She adjusted her pallid evening dress, and brushed a few rogue strands of silvery hair behind one ear. To say she was beautiful was an understatement, at the age of 24, which was quite a young age for a woman to have a child.  
  
A small crystalline tear descended down her cheek. Her daughter was the only thing left of her deceased lover, the last memory of all the good times shared. She forced a smile, she shouldn't be sad; this was a celebration. This was the circle of life, the birth of new life after death. The birth of her only child Selenity; the only child she would ever bear. Her head tilted downwards as she whispered the name of her lover, one last time.  
  
"Kuatsure." She smiled sadly as she remembered him, his soft blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and gentle nature. Her trip down memory lane however was cut short as a young child with ebony black hair appeared before her.  
  
"Your Majesty." She spoke, bowing out of respect for the young Queen.  
  
"Hotaru, how may I help you child?" The Queen asked. Hotaru stood, her shoulder length ebony hair shone under the light. Hotaru adjusted her uniform, her prized Sailor fuku, (Sailor suit, what they wear when they transform) she was the youngest soldier to have passed the test and Hotaru took a great joy in being a member of the sailor team.  
  
"King Tsureize has arrived, with his son, Endimiyon."  
  
"Thank you Hotaru, please escort them to the meeting hall, tell them I shall meet them there."  
  
"Of course your majesty" Hotaru bowed and was about to take her leave of the Queen when Serenity once again called her.  
  
"Oh and Hotaru."  
  
"Yes your Majesty?"  
  
"Make sure you tell my Royal guard to come as well, that includes you Hotaru." Serenity smiled sweetly at the young child.  
  
"It is as good as done your Highness." Hotaru took her leave and the Queen took a deep breath. She whispered to herself.  
  
"This is the final stage, and then we shall be allied with Earth. I just wish there was another way, but this has to be done." She pushed herself to her feet, smoothed out the creases on the front of her evening dress and walked down to the meeting hall.  
  
She was the last to arrive at the hall; brushing her silver hair out of her face she pushed open the solid pearly white doors. She walked to the end of the table, where her seat was situated. Along the walk to her seat she noted people that had already taken theirs.  
  
Caloris, Queen of Mercury, dressed in the traditional attire of mercurians (a robe of silvery-blue with the insignia of mercury on it) her navy-blue hair tied into a plait was decorated with many silver ribbons. Her eyes a beautiful sea blue colour. Gifted with an extraordinary intelligence and the power of water and ice, Caloris was a powerful ally.  
  
Next came Magellan, Queen of Venus, dressed in a short strapless dress of creamy yellow, the trim of the dress had many small insignias of Venus on it. Her shiny blonde hair left to flow just above her waist. Her eyes were of a startling brown colour, and held many deep emotions. Gifted with the power of metal and love, Magellan showed true power when needed.  
  
Sat next to Magellan were Phobos, Queen of Mars, and her husband Deimos. Phobos wore an evening gown of deep red with the insignia of Mars situated on the back of her cape. Her short black hair was tied back into a neat bun and her tiara shone a brilliant gold. Her eyes were of deep purple, and were at the moment shut tight. Her powers were the manipulation of fire, and she had the fiery temper to match.  
  
Opposite Caloris sat Io, Queen of Jupiter and her fiancée Callisto. Her shoulder length auburn hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and tied with a green ribbon. She wore a Chinese style dress, a beautiful forest green colour decorated with delicate pink cherry blossoms. Delicate, however, was not normally a word you would associate with Io. Skilled in the martial arts and with powers of lightning and wood, she was not a person to be tampered with.  
  
Hotaru came next, youngest of the guards, and Princess of Saturn. After losing her parents at a young age (Queen Tethys and King Titan), when she turned 15 she would be crowned Queen. She was a quite girl, but not weak. She had the most dangerous power of all, the power of death, but also that of healing. At only 12 years old the Queen cold see that she would become a beautiful young woman, just like her mother.  
  
Titania sat next to Hotaru; she was Queen of Uranus. Like Serenity, she too had silver hair, but Titania's hair was cropped short and had a crown of gold upon it. She was wearing a navy blue gown, which shone gold in a different light. Her powers were that of earth, and it was amazing how she could manipulate it to do her bidding.  
  
Neried was in the seat next to Titania. She was the Queen of Neptune, and had a rare beauty. Her wavy aquamarine hair fell about her shoulders; with nothing situated in it. She also wore a Chinese dress, but hers was lily- white and had beautiful gold flowers embroidered all over it. She had a greater power over water than Caloris, and sometimes slightly bragged too.  
  
Lastly opposite Neried sat Charon, Queen of Pluto. Her knee length, dark- green hair was tied loosely back with a ribbon. Her ribbon had numerous insignias of Pluto all over it. She wore a loose, flowing black robe that was completely plain. She was the keeper of time, and was teaching her only child Setsuna how to guard the gate of time. Fortunately she had time to come to this meeting before she had to return to her guard duty.  
  
Serenity took her seat and the hall became silent. Sat at the opposite end of the table was King Tsureize; he was a warrior and had been in many a battle. His features that were once youthful were starting to age. He was 40 and his features were showing it, his once black hair was now tinged with white, his youthful skin now becoming gaunt. But despite this he still insisted on fighting on the front line, his people loved him dearly and when his wife died, his people also felt the pain.  
  
"Welcome Tsureize to the moon kingdom, I hope that so far your visit has been enjoyable." Serenity's voice echoed through the hall.  
  
"That it has your highness, that it has." He replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Tsureize, now onto business. I have gathered my royal guard to bear witness to the alliance of earth and the moon kingdom. In order for the protection of Earths army I have offered my daughters hand in marriage to your son Endimiyon. Do you accept these terms Tsureize?" Serenity's voice held a slight twinge of pain in it, for she was signing her daughter's life away.  
  
"I accept the terms of agreement, Serenity. Our children will be wed when they come of age. Or if they find love with another we could always call this arrangement off, I would hate to see my only son unhappy."  
  
Serenity smiled a heart-warming smile, she felt better now that if Selenity did not fall in love with Endimiyon she would not need to marry him. The bated whispering between the other royals had died down after the shock of the terms.  
  
"Then Tsureize let us sign these forms and be over with it. For I would like to get back to my daughter."  
  
"Of course Serenity, I understand. I don't want to keep my son waiting much longer either."  
  
And with those final words the treaty was signed, and Selenity and Endimiyon were betrothed. However Tsureize was not to see these plans through, when Selenity turned 3 a war broke out on earth and Tsureize went to the front line. He died an honorable death and many people mourned for him. Endimiyon was hit the worst, for now he had neither Mother nor Father, and started to mature too quickly. He tried and tried his hardest to become more like his father, and hardly ever had fun.  
  
Selenity stayed on earth for a month every year, trying to befriend Endimiyon, but it always ended in an argument (or as it was the case sometimes for Selenity, tears) but one visit turned the tables on Endimiyon and upset him greatly. The day Selenity made him cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you guys think? Before you move onto the next chapter please let me know your thoughts on it. The next chapter will show how Selenity makes Endimiyon cry. u_u, Poor Endimiyon. or is it? Does he deserve what's coming to him? Or is Selenity too harsh. Don't forget to review! Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Tears and Goodbyes

So you've read the prologue now onto the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much I did writing it. How does Selenity make Endimiyon cry? It's time to find out on Chapter one of Longing for love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bishojo Senshi Sera Muun, but I do own all my fanarts and my website (jointly with my best friend)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Longing for Love  
  
Chapter One - Tears and Goodbyes.  
  
"SE-LE-NI-TY!" A young male voice could be heard echoing through the corridors of the earthian palace. "Selenity where are you?" He came to the door that led to her room. He paused for a moment in front of it before shouting: "I know you're in there Selenity, now COME OUT!"  
  
"I don't wanna," came the timid reply, "You're mad and its scaring me."  
  
"Too right I'm mad Selenity! You just smashed a very expensive Faberge egg! Do you know how much that cost?!" His voice was rising more and more, as Selentiy delayed him.  
  
"I said I'd pay for it! And I said I'm sorry!" She shouted back.  
  
"Well sorry isn't good enough! That was my Mothers and you broke it!" He replied, speaking of his mother resurfaced some unwanted memories; he pulled a face as he tried to re-bury them. "So are you going to come out and clean up your mess, or am I going to have to come in there?"  
  
Endimiyon waited with bated breath for a reply, but when there came none he pushed open the doors and took in the sight that befell him. The seven-year- old princess sat upon her bed, cuddling a white toy bunny. Tears had stained her face, and her poker straight blonde hair was bedraggled. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and expectant.  
  
"I did warn you Selenity, now are you going to come and clean your mess or not?" He asked, his eyes full of fire.  
  
"No," she said stubbornly, shaking her head from side to side as if to emphasise her point.  
  
"What do you mean no! This was your fault so it should be you who cleans up the mess."  
  
"No," She repeated, "I'm your guest, your father never would have shouted at me like this." She stopped, dropping her bunny and clamping her hands over her mouth in realisation of what she said.  
  
"He would have! I'm running things just like he did before he passed away!" Endimiyon retorted, convincing himself that this was just how his father would have handled this.  
  
"You know your problem Endy, your trying too hard to be like your father! Your not him, you never will be him, so stop trying!" Her voice rose as she told him the bitter truth. She waited for his reply, but there came none. She looked up only to see Endimiyon crying, the tears flowing down his face. She had cut him, and cut him deep.  
  
"Leave." A small grumble came from where Endimiyon stood. Selenity looked in disbelief, she couldn't have heard what she though she did.  
  
"Wh-what?" She asked as if to confirm what he originally said.  
  
"I said leave, you are no longer welcome Selenity, so pack your things and go home!" His tone was bitter and chilling, like the coldest of winter days. And with that final statement he left, leaving a chilling feel to the room. Selenity felt bad for what she said, but knew it was the truth. In time she would learn why she said such a thing. But not now, she didn't know why yet.  
  
She called in Hotaru to help her pack. Hotaru was now 19, and was very beautiful, her once short ebony hair was now long and flowing. She was still wore her Sailor fuku, but it was obviously much bigger now. They packed in silence, Selenity never once mentioning the reason behind it. They were no longer welcome in the palace and it was time to go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day the palace guard waited in the foyer, wondering why the Prince had dubbed the Princess no longer welcome. They knew that the children didn't get on very well, but she still came every year gracing them with her presence. Many arguments had passed between the two royals, but never had it come to this. Never had she been sent home.  
  
Endimiyon appeared in the foyer, dressed in his royal attire, with a wintry scowl upon his face. Selenity and Endimiyon's gaze met for a couple of seconds, before both children averted it. Endimiyon had one final thing to say. Something that would shock the entire palace.  
  
"Selenity." He started, never once settling his gaze upon her.  
  
"Yes Endimiyon?" She asked wondering what he had to say to her. Would he forgive her and let her stay?  
  
"Don't come back until you grow up. I do not wish to be in your presence until you are older and more mature. Do you understand?" His tone held an air of bitterness as he spoke, almost as though he wanted to kill her on the spot.  
  
"I do Endimiyon, perfectly." She replied picking up her luggage, she bid a final goodbye to the inhabitants of the palace before stepping onto the teleporter that would return her home. To the moon Kingdom.  
  
More disasters occurred after that incident, one that would change things forever. Queen Serenity died. An evil force known as the negaforce broke free and attacked the moon kingdom. Using her powers Serenity encased the negaforce into a seal, making sure that no one could release it. After using the Crystal of power or Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, all her energy was sapped leaving her in a coma where she died weeks later.  
  
Selenity was hurt more than anyone else, many warriors had been lost. Including many of the planets Queens. Disputes broke out between the offspring of the deceased royals, and Selenity decided it was time to grow up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now. Next chapter we will see Selenity turn sixteen and return to the Earthian Kingdom to call off her betrothal to Endimiyon. Why? Has she found another she loves more? You review I write, oh and if you're going to criticise, please make it constructive, ok? Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. It's overor is it?

Konnichiwa! Chapter 3 is up and running! Hooray! Selenity's back, but why? And what's with all the staring? Why is Rei acting weird? Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bishojo Senshi Sera Muun, but I do own all my fanarts and my website (jointly with my best friend) donyaabramo.tripod.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Longing for love  
  
Chapter two - Its over! Or is it?  
  
She sat in front of her dresser, lightly brushing her golden-blonde hair. Placing the brush down she stared at her reflection; it had been nine years since she had visited earth. Sure Endimiyon and herself had seen each other, but only at brief intervals at celebrations.  
  
She had grown up a lot since then, become a lot more mature. She pulled her hair back into her trademark 'odangos' and smiled with satisfaction. Grabbing her pallid winter coat, she pulled it over her gown. She was going to see Endimiyon; excitedly she spun around, her dress swishing from her sudden movement.  
  
"Oo-sah-gee!" A fiery voice came from the doorway. There, leaning against the frame, was the owner of the voice herself. Rei Hino. The Martian Princess and heir to the throne of Mars. Being just a year older than Selenity, Rei felt a slight responsibility to protect her from harm.  
  
"Why if it isn't the 'Spirit of Fire' herself, hi Rei." Selenity spoke, smiling at her dear friend.  
  
"Well your highness, if you don't hurry up you'll be late for your own party."  
  
"Hai, hai, I'm coming now," Selenity spoke, whilst grabbing her suitcase. "And please Rei it's Usagi, not your highness. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, ok. Why don't you want us to call you Selenity? I mean it is your given name isn't it?" Rei asked, secretly she knew the answer but wanted to hear it coming from the Princess' mouth.  
  
"Cause I think Tsuki no Usagi fits me perfectly. I'm the rabbit of the moon, ne?"  
  
They both burst into fits of giggles as they walked down the corridor. Rei might have a fiery temper, but she was one of Usagi's best friends. After the battle with the negaverse Rei's mother died, and her father shortly after due to grief. She learnt how to use her gift of Fire and became one of the Senshi assigned to protect the princess.  
  
At 17 years old Rei was a heartbreaker, many men would kill for a chance to date her. Her long ebony hair flowing to just above her knees. You would normally find her garbed in her Sailor Fuku, in her trademark colour of red. Her violet eyes held many emotions, but she tried not to show her true ones.  
  
Rei wasn't the only new member of the Sailor senshi. There were eight members in all, including Rei. Each one with their own special ability.  
  
There was Ami, the brains behind the Senshi. The heir to the Mercurian kingdom so was gifted with the same powers as her mother. The powers of ice and water. She had short navy hair, and beautiful sky blue eyes. Luna had given her the V.R visor and pocket computer to enhance her natural talents.  
  
Then there was Makoto, Princess of Jupiter. She was gifted with powers of wood and lightning. Her wavy coffee-brown hair is permanently tied in a high ponytail. She has the most startling green eyes, and she has eyes for one man only. She's the brawn behind the Senshi, with a strong will and outgoing personality.  
  
The last member of the inner Senshi, and their leader, is Minako. The Princess of Venus and the easiest to relate to. She always keeps her hair tied back in a red ribbon, and bears some resemblance to Selenity. She's gifted with the power of metal, and cares deeply for her friends and family. Selenity and Minako shared a special bond, going shopping, watching romantic movies and just plain causing mischief.  
  
Each of the inner Senshi are 17, and are very powerful. But they did not receive the most power, for that was reserved for the other Senshi, the outers. Consisting of four of the most powerful women in the galaxy.  
  
Firstly came Haruka, Princess of Uranus. Normally dressing in male-like attire she was sometimes mistaken for a member of that sex. Like her mother, she received the power to manipulate earth. She constantly flirts with Selenity, but cares deeply for her. In a sisterly way.  
  
Then there's Michiru. The heir of Neptune. She's a quiet, artistically inclined young woman with a soft sense of humour. She holds herself elegantly, which assets to her beauty. Haruka and herself are romantically involved, though they won't admit it to the rest of the Senshi. She, like Ami, is gifted with the power of water. Although Michiru is far more powerful.  
  
Thirdly there's Setsuna, the guardian of time. She never leaves her post at the gate of time, and so seems a little introverted. She has many powers, she can stop time, correct time distortions, and see into the future. She has a soft spot for Selenity, who affectionately refers to her as 'Puu'.  
  
Finally, Hotaru. The eldest of the Senshi, gifted with the powers of death and healing. She hardly ever leaves her kingdom, save to attend the Senshi meetings. Once she became Queen she hardly ever saw anyone, so became slightly isolated and lonely. Selenity sometimes went to Saturn to spend time with Hotaru, telling her the latest gossip, which brings a smile to Hotaru's face.  
  
They came to the entrance hall, where each of the inner senshi were standing. They would be coming on this trip to earth as her protectors. Selenity thought about how lucky they were, to have their own special powers. Where she, heir to the Moon Kingdom, had none. It hurt her deeply to know that if her friends were ever in danger she would be unable to protect them. It hurt her very deeply. She shook off her trail of thought, she was going to her 16th birthday party, now was not the time to be thinking like that.  
  
Luna sat before the portal; there was no doubt in Selenity's mind that another lecture was on the way. Selenity braced herself as Luna opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Now, you girls will be going to Earth as representatives of your Planets, so I want you on your best behaviour," Luna started, she coughed a couple of times to gain the attention of a certain blonde. "Oh and Selenity, there will be no." Luna was cut off as Selenity interrupted.  
  
"Mischief? I know my feline friend, I know. Don't worry! Now we should be on our way. His highness is expecting us, lets go." Selenity finished, walking towards the portal.  
  
Luna stepped aside, letting her mistress gain access to the portal. This was it, the moment of truth. The moment the whole kingdom would find out if their plans would be in vain. To see if Selenity and Endimiyon would finally get together. Then in a flash, all five young women had disappeared.  
  
"Good luck, Selenity," Luna whispered to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~On Earth~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So who's coming again?" A blonde male asked a very frustrated Prince for the hundredth time today.  
  
"Se-le-ni-ty! The moon princess! Have you been listening to a word I've said Motoki-san?" An agitated Endimiyon asked.  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"So what?" Endimiyon asked, wondering what Motoki's question would be.  
  
"So.is she hot?" Motoki questioned, a grin plastering his face.  
  
"Wha?!" Endimiyon exclaimed, almost spitting his drink everywhere. Luckily he didn't take that sip before Motoki asked his question. Endimiyon's face turned a deep crimson.  
  
"Well.is she? I mean have you seen pictures of her mother? If she's anything like her, I mean wow!"  
  
"Last time I saw her Motoki, properly anyway, was when she was seven. So I don't know ok."  
  
"Ok, ok!" Motoki exclaimed, "No need to bite my head off!"  
  
"I'm not it's just." Endimiyon got cut off before he could finish.  
  
"Endimiyon-sama it's time to make your entrance," A man of 25 said, his silver hair flowing behind him.  
  
"Thank you Kunzite, Motoki I shall see you later," Endimiyon turned and walked toward the ballroom, side by side with his confidant (and head guard) Kunzite. They walked at slow pace, Endimiyon's cape swishing behind him.  
  
"Your highness," Kunzite started, waiting for permission to continue speaking.  
  
"Hai Kunzite-san, what is it?" Endimiyon enquired.  
  
"Well I was just going to say Endy, that.well that maybe you could at least try to be civil to Selenity. I know, I know, what she said was wrong, but Endy she was only seven. You didn't have to be so harsh. She's a nice young woman now, and I would like if you didn't embarrass the Kingdom, and yourself, but sparking an argume-nt." Kunzite finished glancing back at the Prince, who had stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Endy, come on. Or we'll be late."  
  
"Maybe.maybe I was too harsh. Damn it's playing on my conscience now, I shall apologise when I see her." Endimiyon replied, smiling at Kunzite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ballroom*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endimiyon sat upon his throne, watching his people enjoy the festivities. Selenity's sixteenth birthday party. He never would have thought he would have volunteered to hold it in his kingdom. But a spark of curiosity had lit a fire, which got the better of him. He just had to see her, he wanted to see the young woman she had grown up and become.  
  
At the top of the stairs entering to the ballroom there came a commotion. A young boy, no older than thirteen, appeared holding a scroll. Clearing his voice through a loud cough, he stood proud and made his announcement.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, your Royal Highness, I present to you Princess Selenity and her court."  
  
The chatter in the ballroom ceased, and all eyes fell upon the door. Two men, garbed in formal attire opened the doors, and four young women appeared. Strange looks were placed upon them, for they were dressed in the strangest of clothing seen on Earth. Their Sailor fukus.  
  
The inner Senshi parted, showing the Lady of the hour herself. Selenity. She stood, in a beautiful lily-white gown. Tight fitting around her upper body and decorated with a assortment of golden threads and stones, after a point it flowed elegantly to the floor, trailing about her feet. Her hair was done up in her famous 'Odango' style, and there were two chic clips placed carefully upon her head.  
  
Endimiyon gasped, she looked so refined. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had seen for the last couple of years. No. The most beautiful woman he had met in his lifetime.  
  
She was walking towards him, her gown swishing from side to side as she moved gracefully forward. Endimiyon could do nothing but stare at her beauty; Rei on the other hand just frowned.  
  
"Good evening, Endimiyon," She acknowledged his presence with a nod in his direction, and then smiled brightly.  
  
"Se-Selenity," He choked out, breath catching in his throat. "I-I err.how are you?"  
  
Selenity giggled, "I'm just fine Endimiyon, and you?"  
  
"Great, would you care to dance?" Endimiyon asked, offering the Princess his hand.  
  
"I'd love to," Selenity answered, taking Endimiyon's extended hand. He led her to the dance floor, and joined in with the many couples already dancing.  
  
He placed one hand gently upon her waist, and took one of her hands into his. She placed her free hand upon his shoulder, and smiled at him gently. Endimiyon couldn't help but feel a blush creep up to his cheeks. He decided to make small talk, anything to get his mind off her looks.  
  
"So, Princess." He started only to be cut off by Selenity.  
  
"Please call me Selenity, or Usagi. Your pick." She smiled once more, continuing to move to the graceful beat made by the orchestra.  
  
"Ok then, Usagi. How are things on the moon?" He asked, spinning her out then back to himself again.  
  
"Fine, we just finalised deals with Kinkomu, so we have yet another alliance. This time outside of our Solar System."  
  
Endimiyon smiled at her. "That's great Pr.I mean Usagi. Ano.I.I'm very sorry."  
  
Usagi looked up into his deep blue eyes, he might be a baka Usagi, she thought to herself, but he's damn hot! "Demo, Why are you sorry Endimiyon?"  
  
"About before, the whole unofficial exiling thing.I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just angry and still kind of grieving. You were the closest one to me so I took it out on yo." He was silenced by Usagi's finger touching his lip.  
  
"Sssssh.It doesn't matter. It's in the past and there it shall stay." She gave him a warm hearted smile and he gave her an equally cheerful one back.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, and she rested her head upon his shoulder. They carried on dancing in silence, and then Usagi whispered into Endimiyon's ear.  
  
"You remember that day, when I said you were nothing like your father." She felt Endimiyon flinch at the mention of his father.  
  
"Y-yeah I remember."  
  
"I meant that, you are nothing like your father." Endimiyon tried to move further away from her, he felt a bit hurt at those words. Usagi just tightened her grip on him and continued. "You will never be like your father, you are your own self and you're special in your own way. Trying to be someone else will only disappoint you when you find everything they did was always better."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Tha-that's why I'm breaking off our engagement." Endimiyon took a fast intake of breath. Why is she breaking it off, he thought to himself. It would be the perfect tie for an alliance.and I think I.I.  
  
"I know what happened last summer, don't be surprised. She's completely infatuated with you. I couldn't marry you, it would break her heart."  
  
He glanced over Usagi's shoulder to his throne, where the Senshi were gathered, chatting animatedly with his generals. She glanced at him, her eyes holding great love and longing, last summer was a mistake. He knew it, but now he had to face the consequences. Although he wouldn't give up without a fight.  
  
"Listen Usagi, last summer I made a mistake. A huge mistake. I had too much to drink and it clouded my judgement. I'm not breaking this off with you, no matter what her feelings may be." Endimiyon replied defiantly.  
  
"B-but." Usagi stuttered.  
  
"There are NO buts Usagi, this is my decision too, and I have made mine. Now do you wish to reconsider yours?"  
  
"Prove yourself to me." Usagi replied coolly. It was said as if it had been practiced over and over in her mind.  
  
"Excuse me?" Endimiyon replied, stunned and confused at her statement.  
  
"I said prove yourself to me. I will stay for one month here on Earth, and you will have to prove to me that we could be more than friends."  
  
"Agreed, one month it is then Usagi. We should let the others know of the arrangement, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, but Endimiyon." Usagi trailed off, her voice just barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes Usagi?"  
  
"Don't tell her I know. She's tried so hard to keep it from me, I'd hate for her to think that her true feelings seeped out." Usagi told him. Then with the ending of the song they both went toward the throne to explain the situation to the Senshi and Generals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now. Sorry it took so long to update, I've had exams. I won't be able to update next week probably because I'll be on work experience! I can't wait! I'm going to CDSM computer gaming animators! Well Ja ne minna- san. ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
